Not ready to make nice
by Beauty.and.the.Vampire
Summary: I wouldnt' be ready to make nice either. Please read. i really love it. ITs a gabriella and sharpay cat fight. pLEASE PLEASE read. lol
1. Not Ready To Make Nice

I'm Not Ready to make Nice

I'm Not Ready to make Nice. Part One.  
I don't own HSM, the Dixie Chicks.  
This is a one shot song fic, but it's too long for one chapter.  
(Italics are lyrics, and Bold is dialogue.)

_Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting_

I'm still sitting here. Like I do every chance I get, sitting out here on the balcony. Waiting, wishing, hoping, praying…begging, that you'll find your way back to me.

It's been so long, since I've lost you…and now I realize…I've never let go. I will. One day. Someday. Maybe. It's been years. Since freshman year. I remember it. It was the year I'd lost you. We'd been best friends since kindergarten, always inseparable. Joined at the hip, of course, except when Chad was around. We always found a way to hide it from him. But yeah, freshman year was when you became Troy the basketball star. The year, you started living your father's dreams instead of your own. The year, you abandoned me, like we'd never been friends.

The year I became the Ice Queen.

_I'm through with doubt  
There's nothing left for me to figure out  
I've paid a price  
And I'll keep paying_

So here I am, sitting here again, just waiting for you to see me again. Waiting for you to realize that I've been trying to pull you back to me since the day you started ignoring me. Waiting for you to realize the reason I've tried so many times to break you and Gaby up. I've needed you. Terribly. I've always needed you and you always said you'd be there. but you weren't. You left. And till this day, I've almost lost hope. It wasn't until an hour ago…when your precious darling came to my door. Wanting to be friends.

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round_

**Gabriella: Sharpay, I just came by to ask you…if you would come to our graduates party, at my house after graduation Friday.**

**Sharpay: You think I wanna hang out with you and your wildcat pack?**

**Gabriella: Please Sharpay, I'm trying to be nice here. I know we've not always got along but-**

**Sharpay: NOT ALWAYS GOT ALONG? not ALWAYS got along? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?**

**Gabriella: Please don't yell at me.**

**Sharpay: WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THEN BRAINIAC? HUG YOU AND SAY IT'S OKAY? OKAY THAT-**

Well…WHAT did you expect? After all she's done. Everything she has taken from me. My friends, my only family. And well…Troy, is a whole other story.

_It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

**Sharpay:- YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME? **

**GabriellA: Don't be ridiculous?**

**Sharpay: Gabriella Montez, don't you EVER say that I AM ridiculous. **

**Gabriella: I want you to come, I want to be friends, but I will not apologize, for the actions that you cause and blame on me.**

**Sharpay: What?**

**Gabriella: You blame anyone but yourself, on the mistakes that you make. YOU are the one that pushed Ryan away.**

**Sharpay: You think this is about RYAN!?**

**Gabriella: IT couldn't be about anyone else.**

**Sharpay: Get this straight Montez. I will NEVER MAKE NICE WITH YOU.**

I slammed my door in her face. Ran to my room, and began to cry like I have almost every night since last summer. Last summer at Lava Spring pretty much, was the end of all hope I'd had. Which wasn't much. When Troy took my hand. and then let go. it couldn't have broken me more, if he'd literally plunged his hand in my chest ripped out my heart and ripped it in half in my face while I was still alive and conscious.

_I know you said  
Can't you just get over it  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kind of like it_

I'm never going to give up.

Because, I've survived, through the rumors, and the jokes. And the petty shit at East High, that would have killed any other person.

I can live with everyone hating me. And talking about me. I've survived, without a mother. AND a father. And now without Ryan. THeres no one that can hold me back from living.

I can live alone.

BUT I WILL NEVER. ever. ever, make nice. I will let go some day, but as of now. I have to make troy see. And if he doesn't…I'm off to college to start over. And in ten years when they come back…Hell. I wont. And they'll wish they still knew me. Maybe troy will see then!

_I made my bed and I sleep like a baby  
With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'  
It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her  
Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger  
And how in the world can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Sayin' that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over!_

And then…not but ten minutes after my little visit from Montez. My dorrbell rings again. I swear im going to punch her in the face if it's her again.

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round_

But its not. It's Troy.

_It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

**Troy: Sharpay.**

**Sharpay: Yes Bolton?**

**Troy: What the hell did you say to Gaby?!  
Sharpay: I told her to Get the hell outta my face. And slammed the door in her face.**

**Troy: Why?**

**Sharpay: Oh,. so I wouldn't rip her eyeballs out of her head.**

**Troy: What the F**

**Sharpay: I'm never going to be friends with her Troy.**

**Troy: She was just trying to be nice.**

**Sharpay: Okay, so im just gonna let her TRY. because frankly, she could be the nicest person in the world and I would still hate her. no offense. but you tell me why I have a reason to like her.**

**Troy: She's really a sweet person.**

**Sharpay: That doesn't mean she's worth my time.**

**Troy: YOU could've tried!!**

**Sharpay: Why? Huh? WHY? give me one reason why she deserves any compassion?**

**Troy: SHes a lot nicer than you are SHARPAY**

**Sharpay: You listen to me troy Bolton. Never in my life have I met someone, that infuriates me as much as you do. YOU DON'T EVEN SEE IT**

**YOU DON'T EVEN SEE HOW MUCH she's taken from me.**

**Troy: Taken from you?**

**SHARPAY: YOU TROY. She took you from me. Sure, I'd lost you before but she just drove the car over the edge.**

**Troy: Wha…**

At this point I'm in tears. Near Histeria, and im running towards him grabbing his collar with an emotion i cant even pinpoint.

**Sharpay: HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE BY NOW? ever since freshman year I've been trying to pull you back to me. AND SHE took you from me. WE WERE BEST FRIENDS. And then BASKETBALL, and GABRIELLA. You've totally forgotten me. and everything we were. So don't you ever come here, and say that you don't know why I hate your sweet precious girlfriend. Would you make nice to someone who made you the Ice Bitch of East High?**

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

**Troy: I….I…. **

**SharpaY: You what Troy? You don't know what to say? You're completely in shock, that Sharpay Evans.. has only given up everything she has, to try…and hold on to you?**

**Troy: I'm…**

**Sharpay: Speechless?**

He just stood there. At this point I felt the tears on my cheeks, but I knew they'd stopped. I was going back into my shell. That I've builded around me to protect me from those like him. Who would abandon me.

**Troy: Sharpay.**

**Sharpay: Get out.**

All he could possibly do to make it okay, is get out. He's never going to see. This is the end.

**Troy: Forget?**

**Sharpay: Sounds good.**

**Troy: Forgive?**

**Sharpay: I'm not sure I could.**

I see him drop his head.

**Sharpay: They say..time heals everything.**

And he looks at me. Terrified of what I will say.And sorry, and begging at the same time.

**Sharpay:** **But I'm still waiting.**

SO what did ya think? I was going to finish it in another chapter. but...im thinking this is a good alternate ending.  
if you want it. just say so. i'd be happy to write the original ending.

review. lots of love- fanpire.


	2. Alternate Ending

Alternate Ending

Alternate Ending.

Previously……

**Troy: I….I…. **

**Sharpay: You what Troy? You don't know what to say? You're completely in shock, that Sharpay Evans.. has only given up everything she has, to try…and hold on to you?**

**Troy: I'm…**

**Sharpay: Speechless?**

He just stood there. At this point I felt the tears on my cheeks, but I knew they'd stopped. I was going back into my shell. That I've built around me to protect me from those like him. Who would abandon me.

**Troy: Sharpay.**

**Sharpay: Get out.**

All he could possibly do to make it okay, is get out. He's never going to see. This is the end.

**Troy: Forget?**

**Sharpay: Sounds good.**

**Troy: Forgive?**

**Sharpay: I'm not sure I could.**

I see him drop his head.

**Sharpay: They say..time heals everything.**

And he looks at me. Terrified of what I will say.And sorry, and begging at the same time.

**Sharpay:** **But I'm still waiting.**

Four days later.

I am walking to school today, Wednesday. Im wearing pink hightop chuck tailors, with skinny jeans and a legally blonde big t-shirt. This is the most casual I've ever been. I wonder what they will say about the ice queen being in jeans. Troy hasn't talked to me, tried to see me, or mentioned me. Even worse, today is the day Troy's having the graduation party.

But now I'm at my locker, opening it. And a note falls out. I roll my eyes, as everyone is looking at me, with the same expression of shock on their faces… jaw on the floor. hilarious. I open the card..

and read.

Dear Sharpay,

I want to tell you that I'm deeply sorry for hurting you. I can't say it was an accident. Because it wasn't. Believe it or not, I have known all along that I've ignored you. I pulled away, because I was so madly deeply truly in love with you when we were young. And you never seemed to feel the same. So when dad started to pressure me into basketball, and high school was around the corner. I decided to have a new start. Which I now regret. I regret ever forcing myself to put you in pain. It killed me not to talk to you, or see you, or hear your beautiful laugh everyday in my ear. I'm so so sorry, I am sorry for everything I did to you. If I would have known it affected you the way it did/has…I would have never done it. It was all just to get over you. It was so hard. Even last summer, at Lava Springs, trying to stay faithful to Gaby, and spend as little time I could with you for the sake of reputation…killed me. I know you are not the Ice Queen, your Sharpay. Sharpay Evans, my first love, and though we're moving on to college, I want to say that im sorry. I cant explain how sorry I am. I never could imagine in any alternate universe you would have loved me too. And to protect you from further pain. I won't try to contact you during college. I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want. Just know. I never hated you, I DID ignore you, I DID abandon you, but I did it to protect myself, even though my whole childhood I tried to protect you. I'm sorry. I know this is confusing, there is so much I should say, that I could say but I won't. It might hurt worse. I loved you. I still love you, its just taken me a brutal awakening to realize how much.

Sincerely, Troy Bolton.

By this time I was crying. Hysterical actually. By this time, every single person in the hall was looking at me. Even teachers and administrators. Except the expression on their faces was relief. Like either they were happy I'd finally broken down, and let my guard down, and given up. Or they were just happy to see me in pain. Either way It didn't keep me from running as fast as my favorite shoes could carry me into the bathroom. And almost as if we were in some crazy teenage high school movie, I bolded right into Troy Bolton's chest. All I could do was shake myself free before he realized who had just practically knocked into him.

I felt the cold dirty, grimy floor of the bathroom press against my cheek, as my eyes became clouded, and I felt as if I were asleep. I was going into shock. SO many years, of trying to bring Troy back, to get him to save me. And he was in love with me for awhile. The next thing I heard, was someone running into the bathroom.

It was Troy, he didn't even knock, he just heaved himself in through the door, and flung himself down on the floor next to me. His name murmured from his lips sounded sweeter than anything in the world.

The NEXT thing he said.

Made everything worse, and better at the same time. It sent me into frenzy, confused, dazzled, dazed, shocked. Wondering where this would lead. What was going to happen. What this meant. The seven words that escaped Troy, my one love, my air and sky, the one that was vital to my existence, broke my heart, and fixed it at the same time.

**Troy: I promise never to leave you again.**


End file.
